Desde el primer día
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: No importaba cuánto la hiciese enojar hasta el punto de la jaqueca, tal vez él no lo recordase, pero Sakura jamás olvidaría cada detalle por parte del Uzumaki, nunca.


_Vaya vaya, otra idea de esta parejita que tanto esperé por escribir, la próxima publicación de la que aún no tengo fecha establecida será Cupido Yamanaka 7u7_

 _Lamento la tardanza pero ya deberían como soy yo, toda una tortuga._

* * *

 ** _[ Desde el primer día ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

.

La sensación de cómo su rosado y corto cabello era jalado era más que desagradable, no era con la fuerza suficiente para arrancárselo pero sí que lo era como para darle un irritante dolor en el cuero cabelludo.

Así eran las cosas cuando Ino no estaba su alrededor, a pesar de que la rubia había logrado romper su caparazón y sacado a relucir su verdadero ser no quitaba el hecho de que algunos niños aún la tomasen como una niñita tonta e indefensa y ahora estaba enfrentando uno de esos casos, ahí yacía la pequeña pelirosa en el suelo con unos cuantos rasmillones en sus rodillas por la caída que le había ocasionado un niño en compañía de otra niña y era él mismo quien se entretenía jalando su cabello.

–¿Por qué no dices nada? –Preguntó el niño, burlón con la mirada sobre ella. –Si Ino no está aquí para ayudarte no eres tan valiente ¿eh?

–¡Ay, me duele! –Exclamó Sakura al sentir como una vez más su cabello era jalado, con ambas manos estaba sujetándose la cabeza esperando a que aquel niño por fin la soltara.

Detestaba hasta en lo más profundo tener que soportar tal trato hacia su persona, cada vez que alguien tenía el atrevimiento de molestarla Ino siempre estaba allí para prestarle su ayuda y ahuyentar todo rastro de burla que pudiese recibir, pero para su desgracia, ese día su querida amiga no estaba acompañándola y acabó convirtiéndose en objeto de burla mientras se distraía jugando en una plaza de juegos no muy lejos de su casa.

–Oye oye, si le sigues tirando del pelo de seguro la dejas calva. –Se burló la niña, riendo al ver como de los ojos verdes de Sakura comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas. –Ya hasta la hiciste llorar, después de todo sigue siendo la misma llorona de siempre.

Mientras que las carcajadas de sus molestadores retumbaban con fuerza en sus oídos y que de sus ojos las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, a lo lejos Sakura alcanzó a oír una tercera voz aproximarse.

–¡Oigan, déjenla tranquila de una buena vez! –Desde la distancia, un pequeño niño rubio se avecinaba con velocidad. –¡Si pelear es lo que quieren métanse con alguien de su tamaño!

En cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, aquellos niños dejaron lo que hacían y escaparon del lugar sin siquiera voltear, temiendo recibir alguna especie de consecuencia por sus actos.

Sakura estaba conmocionada, al momento en que su salvador llegó a su lado se quedó observándolo, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer ¿En serio había venido a ayudarla? Para nada conocía a ese niño por lo que no comprendía la razón de su actuar y de dónde sacó el valor para hacer tal cosa por ella.

En el intento por hallar una respuesta a lo que para ella era un enigma, dio un respingo al ver cómo el chico volteó a verla, quien se acercó y arrodillándose frente a ella, mostró una comprensiva sonrisa. –¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

Sakura no respondió, fue como si se hubiera congelado y enseñando una mueca fruncida en sus labios, el chico preguntó. –Oye ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

–¿Por… por qué viniste a ayudarme? –Preguntó la pelirosa, casi en un susurro.

–Esos tontos estaban molestándote, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada.

–Solo podrías haberte ido… no me conoces de nada.

–Hehe, eso se arregla fácil. –Sonriente, el rubio niño le extendió su mano a Sakura. –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

La mano de Naruto permaneció extendida a la espera de que ella la estrechase con la suya, pero solo se quedó observándolo, como si no supiera que era lo que tenía en frente.

–Tranquila, no voy a devorarte ni nada parecido. –Bromeó él.

Fue en ese momento en que Sakura, titubeando de sus propias acciones, estiró su mano hasta tocar finalmente la del niño Uzumaki y satisfecho, Naruto volvió a preguntar. –¿Ahora sí vas a decirme cuál es tu nombre? ¿O tendré que adivinarlo?

–Me llamo... Sakura Haruno.

–No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? –Agregó él y soltando la mano de Sakura, prosiguió. –Así que tú eres la niña a la que molestan por tener una gran frente.

–¿Y que hay con eso?

–Nada, solo que no entiendo porque te molestan por eso. –El rubio posó su mano en la frente de la pelirosa. –Tampoco está tan grande.

Sakura sintió el cálido contacto que ejercían los dedos del pequeño rubio sobre su frente y Naruto al retirar su mano, en cambio, dirigió sus ojos hacia sus rodillas. –Así que si te han hecho daño…

Al igual que él, Sakura bajó la vista hasta llegar a sus piernas y efectivamente, de sus rodillas aquel líquido rojo había estado brotando de su cuerpo, sentía un ligero ardor en sus rodillas pero aún así, no cayó en cuenta antes que estas estuvieron sangrando.

Sin apartar sus ojos de la sangrante herida en sus piernas, Naruto extrajo un blanco pañuelo de su bolsillo, el cual segundos después pasó por las rodillas de Sakura con delicadeza para no causarle ningún daño.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, mirando como el Uzumaki parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía. –¿No te importa manchar tu pañuelo?

–Puedo lavarlo después, así que no hay problema.

Tras acabar su labor, Naruto se giró sobre su lugar y permaneciendo arrodillado, dijo. –Súbete a mi espalda.

–¿Por qué? Puedo caminar.

–Si caminas tus rodillas sangrarán aún más, dime dónde queda tu casa y te llevaré hasta allá en un segundo. –Rio Naruto.

Sin rechistar, Sakura obedeció y se recargó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, en un parpadeo ya estaba subida sobre su espalda, dejando de tener contacto con el suelo.

–¿Ya ves que no era nada complicado? –Comentó el Uzumaki girando la cabeza, logrando ver así a la niña en su espalda. –Bien, ya nos vamos.

Sakura permaneció aferrada al cuello de Naruto rodeándolo con ambos brazos en cuidado para no caerse, los primeros segundos de recorrido fueron más que silenciosos y podría decirse que casi incómodos, pero luego él pasó el resto del camino sin dejar de hablar, entablando así una amena conversación.

Sakura estaba absorta por el comportamiento del chico, sin contar a Ino, él había sido el único que optó por acercarse a ella sin tener maliciosas intenciones ocultas bajo la manga, le parecía algo curioso y hasta novedoso, pero que algo así ocurriese la alivió a grandes rasgos.

.

.

El equipo 7 se disponía a regresar a Konoha, la misión que les fue encomendada había sido completada con un rotundo éxito, pero aquel día el clima no estuvo a su favor pues al caer la noche una intensa lluvia dio a lugar, imposibilitándoles el poder continuar con su ruta.

Se apresuraron por encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse, lo primero que vieron fue una cueva a lo lejos y no se la pensaron dos veces, era eso o empaparse hasta los pies.

–El clima nos pilló por sorpresa, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, al menos hasta que cese la lluvia. –Concluyó Yamato. –Mejor será que vayamos poniéndonos cómodos.

Un aire de incordio yacía entre los tres miembros restantes del equipo, la inoportuna llegada de tal tormenta no parecía agradarles, a unos más que a otros.

–Qué extraño… Estoy segura de haberlo guardado. –Comentó Sakura para sí misma.

Mientras se alistaban para pasar la noche y buscando entre el interior de su mochila, Sakura se percató de que algo estaba faltándole.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Haruno, Sai preguntó. –¿Qué anda mal? Sakura.

–Mi saco de dormir, no está. Creí haberlo tomado antes de salir de la aldea.

–Quizás solo te has confundido y lo olvidaste en casa.

Sakura suspiró fastidiada, no podía creer la mala suerte que recaído sobre ella justo ese día. –Maldita sea, este tipo de cosas solamente me suceden a mí.

–¿Qué tal si compartimos mi saco de dormir, Sakura chan? –Naruto se unió a la conversación que Sai y Sakura tenían, sonriendo ante su propuesta.

–¿Qué lo compartamos? Claro que no haremos eso.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Es una tontería, piensa que quizás estaremos más que incómodos estando los dos en un mismo saco. –Se excusó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Sai, quien escuchó en silencio atentamente lo que sus dos compañeros decían, interrumpió. –Bueno, es eso o que te congeles durante la noche estando expuesta al frío de la noche, lo que prefieras es solo elección tuya.

Sai había tocado un buen punto, no solo estaba lloviendo a cantaros allí afuera, sino que también el frío estaba comenzando a volverse casi molesto para ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo podría aguantar eso el resto de la noche.

–Juro que no haré nada que pueda molestarte Sakura chan, te doy mi palabra.

Sin tener otra alternativa, Sakura acabó por sucumbir a las palabras de ambos chicos. –Está bien, más te vale que mantengas tu promesa ¿Vale?

–¡Entendido! –Exclamó Naruto más que conforme con la respuesta que Sakura la había dado.

Efectivamente, ambos ninjas acabaron por meterse en un mismo saco, era imposible que sus cuerpos no se rosasen a causa del limitado espacio del que ambos gozaban. Naruto parecía estar cumpliendo con su palabra, no había hecho nada que para ella fuese de molestia, había estado de espaldas a él y por simple curiosidad se giró esperando ver cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte, pero lo único que sus ojos vieron fue al Uzumaki completamente dormido, de forma involuntaria sus ojos recorrieron cada zona de su rostro, este lucía tan relajado y apacible y enseñando sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, estaba tan cerca de él que podía oír su acompasada respiración, Sakura rara vez había visto a Naruto así de tranquilo.

La caverna estaba en completo silencio, demasiado diría ella, ya no oía ni la voz de Sai ni del capital Yamato, era más que seguro que ella fuese la única despierta de los cuatro. Sakura cerró los ojos con el objetivo de por fin caer dormida, pero alrededor de ella sintió como algo estaba deslizándose por su cuerpo, apresándola, era Naruto.

De golpe abrió sus ojos y pegó sus manos al pecho de Naruto, en un intento por liberarse de él. –¿Es esta tu forma de cumplir con tu palabra?

–Deberías hablar más bajito o despertarás a los demás. –Naruto aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin siquiera apartar sus brazos de Sakura.

–Juraste que no intentarías nada durante la noche.

–No estoy intentando nada, solo pensé que dormir de esta forma sería más cómodo para los dos.

–No veo cómo dormir así nos beneficiaría.

–Por dos grandes razones.

Sonriendo con picardía, el rubio por fin levantó sus párpados y sin apartar sus ojos de Sakura, se explicó.

–Primero, si te abrazo no estaremos tan apretujados en esta cosa y segundo, así no nos dará tanto frío, tienes que reconocer que está más calentito así Sakura chan.

–No te pases de listo. –Sakura se acomodó en su lugar, apartando la vista del rubio. –Si haces alguna otra cosa durante la noche créeme que soy capaz de sacarte de aquí y dejarte dormir congelado.

–Hehe, juro que no lo haré.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna sobre el tema, Naruto se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura tardó un poco más en caer, estar envuelta en aquella situación con él le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, tiempo en que fue molestada por su frente y cómo Naruto llegó a ayudarla.

El calor que el contacto de los brazos de Naruto le proporcionaban le hizo recordar el mismo contacto de cuando él curó sus heridas y cargó en su espalda hasta su casa, recordó al pequeño rubio que él era en ese entonces, aquel niño que la protegió.  
Sentía seguridad e incluso bienestar por muy difícil que le fuera reconocer eso último, el simple abrazo de Naruto le hizo sentir todo eso y sabiendas de que el Uzumaki no estaba consciente se acurrucó a su pecho, uniéndose más a él y fortaleciendo así el abrazo. Por mucho que se enfadara con él en ciertas ocasiones, lo quería, en el fondo siempre le agradecería todo lo que él hizo por ella en el pasado desde el primer día que se vieron y por lo que vendría en el futuro.

* * *

 _Creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo de Naruto y Sakura siendo tan solo unos niños, la idea me gusta bastante hehe ese Naruto haciendo de super héroe, solo le falta la capa haha_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
